


Kurt's Nightmare

by EternalShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=3533768#t3533768</p>
<p>Finn and Kurt, sharing a room (or, for whichever reason, a bed). Unestablished relationship.<br/>Finn has been having feelings for Kurt for a while now. One night, he sees/hears Kurt having a sex dream, moaning, humping the bed. He goes over and helps Kurt out, letting Kurt grind against his thigh and getting off on it.<br/>Kurt wakes up, either as he comes or before, and is initially horrified, thinking it's his fault, and Finn is furious/uncomfortable, Finn sets the record straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not actually sure I've fulfilled it to the dot, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Nightmare

Finn Hudson found himself waking up in the middle of the night, as had been happening lately. If he was honest with himself, it was his own fault. He could not shake himself of the guilt. He should never have talked with Kurt the way he did when he first moved to the Hummel’s house. He had been stupid not to realize that what he was afraid of was himself. Not Kurt.

At that moment a sound coming from the other side of the room called to him. The object of his (recent) affections seemed to be having a nightmare. He walked towards the other bed and called the moaning boy, who burrowed himself a little more under his covers and called a breathy “Finn!”  
Finn shook one blanket covered shoulder, but instead of waking up, Kurt moaned louder. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them completely off and his brain completely shut off at the sight before him: Kurt was adorably flushed; moaning mouth semi open and one of his hands was pressing on his clothed chest while the lower part of his body humped on his other hand. For one simple second Finn thought how wrong what he was about to do was, but just for one second. 

He laid down next to the feyish boy and grabbed the small hands providing relief. The smaller boy moaned louder at the loss and Finn grabbed the small body and pulled it flush against his bigger one, his strong thigh in the middle of Kurt’s providing the necessary friction. As he dreamingly humped faster and faster his knee started to brush by Finn’s cock who closed his eyes and hissed in bliss, but suddenly all movement stoped.

“Finn!!!” Kurt’s voice screeched in alarm “Oh God! I’m Sorry!!!” Finn could hear the tears and humiliation in his voice as he rolled and grabbed his pillow against his small frame, trying to get away “I’m SO Sorry! I’ll Go…” at that moment Finn grabbed his arms and not letting him get away pulled him back. His mouth approached Kurt’s ear and whispered “You were really close to coming when you woke up” he grabbed the pillow and lunged it across the room “you must be really hot... “ he grabbed Kurt’s Pajama top and pulled it off sliding his hand to the pants “and these pants, they look terribly uncomfortable” he pulled them off as well. He knew Kurt was scared, his muscles set to shaking stone. He grabbed the ice cold boy and sat him between his massive legs, cold back against warm chest. “I thought you were having a nightmare” Finn said, his hands taking smaller ones “but you wouldn’t wake up and you moaned my name. I took the covers and there you were, all curled up and touching yourself, like this…” he took one small hand and placed above the tender pink nipple and the other one above the swollen hardness between the boys legs, making it move up and down.

“What do you want from me?” a shaky soft voice asked. Finn smiled and kissed the pale neck before him softly.

“I want you!” he said “Kurt, I know I don’t deserve it, not after the way I treated you, but you’re awesome and I…” he paused “I Love you, Okay!? And I would really like to be with you!” the smaller boy relaxed against him and Finn knew, although he didn’t deserve it, he was completely forgiven and his feelings were reciprocated. 

 

The End…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it... Work was unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own and english isn't my first language....
> 
> Should I write about after Finn's confession?


End file.
